Love Once Had
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: Kagome had gone through a lot in the past five years, the girl had spent only two of those years piecing back the Shikon no tama. It was after completing the jewel that times went downhill, Sango and Miroku had gone off together happily married and had al
1. Chapter 1: Confrontations

_Chapter 1 Confrontation_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters._

Kagome had gone through a lot in the past five years, the girl had spent only two of those years piecing back the Shikon no tama. It was after completing the jewel that times went downhill, Sango and Miroku had gone off together- happily married- and had also participated in the final battle with the demon Naraku. Shippo had dissappeared and a certain hanyou had broken her heart.

_"Inuyasha." Kikyou's dull voice broke through Kagome's thoughts, "I wish to speak with you."_

_Kagome gaped as Inuyasha went to her, the woman that had pinned him to the Sacred Tree over 50 years ago. He didn't give a second glance to the girl whom he had been inches away from kissing just seconds ago. That was when she knew- Inuyasha would always pick her second to Kikyo. Kagome felt the bitter tears rising, her heart ached in her chest as she watched. She watched as Kikyo leaned foreward and pressed her lips tauntingly to Inuyasha's- and the bastard hadn't even pushed her away- in fact if anything he had pulled her closer to his body._

_Kagome held the completed jewel to her chest and turned- running blindly. The two had not even noticed, so engrossed were they in their present situation. She ran hard until she reached the well, where only for a moment Kagome rested. She stood on the lip of the well, staring down into it's familiar depths. That was when it happened- the arrow tore through her flesh, embedding itself into her upper back and protruding through her chest. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she fell, catching a last glimpse of Kikyo- shocked at the dark hatred that she saw in the clay doll's face, "You never belonged here." She said, "Inuyasha is mine and always will be."_

_That was when the blue lights surrounded her and Kagome, bleeding profusely, landed in her families well house. There was a muffled voice above her, grumbling it appeared about having to clean the well house when it was Kagome's chore, cursing her for always being able to go back to the Feudal Era with Inuyasha, and that was when the face of Souta peered into the well. His eyes widened as he saw her there, "Kagome!" He cried, leaping to her side, hardly realizing that in doing so he had sprained his ankle, "Kagome!" He cried again, "sister, what happened?" He looked at her in horror as she felt blood running down the side of her mouth._

_"Souta!" Kagome dimly heard their grandfather's voice echoing down to the two in the well, "Where did you run off to now?"_

_"Gramps!" Souta shouted, "Get help, Kagome's hurt real bad!"_

_"What's that?" He looked down at them, Souta now holding Kagome, "Oh my! Kagome's hurt!"_

_"Go tell mom to call an ambulance!" And that was the last that Kagome heard as she slipped into unconsciousness._

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, painfully, she had dreamt of that day every night for the past three years. Tiredly she crawled out of bed and stared out the window, Mom... Souta... gramps... I miss you all... She thought, nearly three years ago they had been in a car accident- a deadly one, that day Kagome had stayed in bed with a high fever.

Her hand moved unconsciously to the scar on her chest where a jewel rested, the jewel that would forever remind her of of her friends. Kagome left the room then and made her way outside, walking slowly towards the park. She spent the rest of the afternoon there- and when it grew dark she began to walk slowly home, like one condemned. That's when she saw him. His eyes were distant and he looked rather tired, but what drew her attention to them were their unnatural color- gold. Kagome's heart leapt and she rushed towards the figure, "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed tearfully.

The figure turned to her in surprise, the hat that had been on his head drifting to the ground and revealing the ears on his head and- shockingly- short, spiked white hair. He wore an expensive looking business suit. and even had an earing hanging from one of his ears. "Inuyasha!" Kagome burst again, stopping before him.

His eyes registered no recognition of the girl before him, but Kagome knew that it was him- she could sense it per say and then she remembered herself and looked at him bitterly, "How is Kikyo? Not quite living up to your expectations? Did you just get bored of the clay doll?"

She felt a stinging sensation in her cheek as he slapped her, and unconsciously Kagome's hand touched the tender spot. "Why the hell are you harrassing me?" He asked her bitterly, "My wife died a long time ago- do you have to remind me of such sorroful times?"

Kagome stepped back and pointed at him, "What, don't you remember? You broke my heart then by choosing her over me, my life has been hell because of you."

Inuyasha looked shocked as he tried to place her face, "I made your life hell? Please, I don't even know you wench."

Kagome felt the tears slide down her cheeks, "Fine then, I don't care about you- I never did you bastard, go the hell back where you came from- or else!"

"Or else what?" He looked smug, and if Kagome didn't know any better she would have thought that he looked as though he belonged in the mafia or something along those lines, but it was Inuyasha, not some modern era mortal.

"Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed, "Sit!" And with that he slammed into the ground as Kagome ran back to the Higurashi shrine.

Inuyasha looked shocked as he tried to place her face, "I made your life hell? Please, I don't even know you wench."

Kagome sat in the living room, curled up in the corner and allowing the tears to race down her cheeks for the rest of the night, that was when she heard it- her front door being silently slid open, and she saw the shadows of two figures moving towards her before a metalic object was shoved in her face, "Get the hell up!" It was Inuyasha, Kagome's eyes traveled the form of the stranger and the one thing that stood out most about him was the bushy tail that hung from his lower back.

Shocked Kagome pulled herself to her feet and looked into the eyes of the stranger, they were a blue green, "Sh- Shippo?" She gasped.

"You're right Inuyasha, she must be some sort of witch." He turned to the hanyou, "should we take her to Naraku?"

Kagome's face paled, "He- he's not dead? But how can that be?"

The two demons turned to Kagome in disgust, "Just what the hell are you ranting on about now wench?" Inuyasha dug the muzzle of his gun into her throat.

"What's wrong with you!" She cried, and then as an afterthought, "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!"

There was an earth shattering crash as he fell through the floor and began to curse loudly, Shippo back away from her and cocked his own gun, "What the hell was that?" He burst angrily, "Why did you do that to my partner?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the weapon that could take her life in an instant... _That was when it happened- the arrow tore through her flesh, embedding itself into her upper back and protruding through her chest._ She didn't know whether she would die that evening, nor did she want to. Without hinking Kagome leapt at a shocked Shippo- and then the gun went off.

_A/N I think that I'll cut off there, it's a short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer if you review for me! Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter!_

_Aka-chan._


	2. Chapter 2: Running

_Chapter 2 Running_

_A/N I guess nobody really cared for chapter 1... So I hope that chapter 2 is better. Read and review for me!_

_Previously:_

_Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the weapon that could take her life in an instant..._ That was when it happened- the arrow tore through her flesh, embedding itself into her upper back and protruding through her chest. _She didn't know whether she would die that evening, nor did she want to. Without thinking Kagome leapt at a shocked Shippo- and then the gun went off._

_Now:_

Kagome felt an odd shock run through her body as death missed her by mere inches. The bullet whizzed past her face and hit the lamp, which proceeded to fall to the ground and shatter. Kagome was now on Shippo's chest, breathing heavily as she struggled for control of the weapon in his hands, the weapon that she knew would be her only chance of escape- if she could just get it out of his tight grasp.

After a few minutes she gave up and reached for the nearest thing- which incidentally turned out to be the broken lamp, and- with a swift apology- brought it down upon the kitsunes surprised head. She dropped the object and pulled herself to her feet- the instincts of human survival kicking in at last.

Quickly she slid open the front door and made her way out into the yard- her only true escape was the well. It was the only way that she would be given at least a small chance at escape- and possibly meeting up with her friends once more. These hopes were shattered as- at the top of the steps- her legs were grabbed and she fell down into the wellhouse, crying out as the breath was knocked out of her. "You- thought that you could get away wench?" Inuyasha spoke again and hoisted the now dazed girl over his shoulder, "Naraku'll love you- such a feisty girl you are."

Shippo appeared in the doorway then, rubbing at a line of blood that had trickled down his face and growling, "So, you caught her, eh Inuyasha?"

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean, Shippo?" Inuyasha growled, leaping to the top of the stairs.

"Forget it, let's just get back to Naraku." Shippo sighed and turned.

Inuyasha was fuming but instead of doing anything he merely nodded, "He will be expecting a full report of our last mission this evening."

"Endoh Taiki, 32 year old traitor to Naraku. Deceased at 6:32 this evening." Shippo said monotonously, "gun shot wound to the head."

"Just remember to say that to Naraku... and what'll we say about her?" Inuyasha said, thoughtfully jerking his head at the limp form in his arms.

"We'll think about that when we get back." Shippo said, it was apparent that he had been in command on their mission, however much Inuyasha loathed having the latter as his superior.

They walked for a small while, down the street and into the trees. Both remained silent, loathe to speak to eachother then. It wasn't long before the trees broke into a clearing that was littered with foliage.

Inuyasha moved towards what appeared to be a large rock and pressed his palm to it, Shippo did the same and a door appeared between them. It opened slowly and silently and both demons slipped inside. "Who the hell is that?" Kagura stood before them, glaring through her crimson eyes and indicating the girl with her fan.

Her eyes fell upon the necklace that the girl wore and she sighed heavily, "Take her directly to Naraku- he will be expecting your report on the traitor."

Inuyasha nodded, he had a distinct distaste for Kagura, she was always angry. They moved through the mazelike halls that they had memorized over the years and knocked on the wall of Naraku's personal quarters. "Come in." He growled as the door opened.

The demon's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the girl and he felt a strange pain in his chest- where five hundred years before an arrow had pierced his flesh and damn well nearly killed him, he had had to go into a sort ofhibernation for 300 years and he loathed the girl for that. "Leave her here." He said, indicating a spot in the corner, "and tell me, how did the mission go?"

"He is deceased, gunshot wound to the head." Shippo replied as Inuyasha dropped the girl in the corner.

"Good." Naraku pulled out a file and threw it at them, inside was an envelope- it contained 10 million yen and another target.

"Sir?" Shippo seemed rather hesitant, "This girl is merely a child-"

"She is the target." Naraku dismissively waved his hand, "You will do as you are told."

"Yes sir." Shippo and Inuyasha saluted before leaving the room- and unwittingly one of their companions of old.

Naraku stood and looked hatefully at the girl that lay before him, she had taken the Shikon Jewel from him, and damn well nearly killed him! He kicked her still form angrily and grinned as a pained expression came across her face and her eyes snapped open, "N-Naraku!" She gasped from her position on the floor, her hand snuck up to the jewel around her throat and tucked it into her shirt.

"How are you still alive?" Naraku asked suspiciously, "How is it that you did not die long ago? You are after all nothing more than a weak human."

Kagome sealed her lips and stared defiantly up at him, she would reveal nothing. Angrily he lifted the girl by her flowing raven hair and stared at her through fiery blue eyes, "Why do you ignore me fool? Do you not realize that I could kill you in an instant, wench?"

"Stop calling me wench!" Kagome exclaimed angrily, she couldn't stop herself- couldn't stop the pained sound in her voice, "Why must everybody do that!"

"Ah, so she speaks." Naraku smirked darkly at her and released the clump of hair that had been tightly held between his bony fingers, "Now tell me how you are here."

Kagome didn't care anymore, she had lost everybody dear to her- her eyes deadened quite suddenly, and shockingly before Naraku, "Does it really matter? After all, I was never truely from that era, I was dragged into the past." She said in a monotone voice.

"And where is the shikon no tama now?" He asked, crouching before her.

"You will never see the jewel again Naraku." Kagome replied darkly as she felt it livening up against her body, felt a strange hot sensation that told her that the jewel was returning to it's proper place inside the body of it's protector.

"Where is the jewel?" Naraku stared at the thin strand of gold around Kagome's throat and he yanked the necklace away from her, growling when he realized that nothing was attatched.

Kagome looked at him darkly, she raised her hand and struck him, turning to run only to feel his fingers curl around the back of her shirt. The thin fabric tore, and her creamy back was exposed, the scar from the arrow still quite visible. He laughed suddenly, madly, "So, it would seem that I was not the only one to fall to an arrow." His laughter grew louder and it was Inuyasha who ran in to see if everything was okay.

"Naraku?" He asked unsurely, staring at the creamy, quivering flesh of the girl's back, his eyes lighted upon the apparent scar and a sudden thought occured to him, _Kikyo had done that to her._

"Leave." Naraku turned his icy stare upon Inuyasha whose eyes were now focused on Naraku.

Neither noticed as Kagome raced across the room and dove through the window that rested there, the only sound that was heard was the shattering of glass and then Kagome had dissappeared into the foliage beyond, racing madly for an escape as the two stared at the window in shock. "Get her!" Naraku fairly screeched, "get that wench and bring her back to me at any costs."

Inuyasha nodded and ran swiftly out into the night air, his ears perked for any sounds and his nose trying to catch her scent, she seemed to have dissappeared into thin air.

Kagome was swimming now, hoping that by leaping into the water she had masked her scent and given herself a headstart- her only chance was to get to the wellhouse, to go back and find Sango and Miroku, surely they would help her with the issues in her era.

Her clothes felt heavy against her body and the exposed flesh rose with goosebumps as she moved through the icy water, she had to get away. Kagome exited the water sometime later and raced through the unknown foliage, forever heading towards where she hoped her shrine was. Her lips were tightly sealed as she finally came out onto a street- her street- and began to run wildly up the steps to the shrine, her eyes on the top of the building that contained the wellhouse. Quite suddenly a white haired figure stood before her, his arms crossed, "Who are you?" He asked, "And why do you have Kikyo's appearance?"

"Inu-yasha." Kagome gasped, "Why don't you know who I am? And why in the hell are you working for Naraku?"

"I don't need to answer your questions human, come with me now or else."

"Or else what?" Kagome dared to ask as he leapt toward the wide-eyed girl, "SIT!" She exclaimed and ran past his angry form, into her only sanctuary and then- CRACK! There was an explosion behind her and Kagome felt something tear through her body, her last thoughts as she fell into the well were, _Didn't this happen before?_

She felt herself land on hard packed earth- though she didn't move, merely lay there for several minutes breathing heavily. It was an elderly voice that brought her to her senses shortly after, "Kagome?" The voice was unsure- and looking up she saw the outline of an elderly woman with an eyepatch.

"L-lady Kaede!" She gasped and crawled to her feet, inching up the sides of the well as a blue light appeared below her, "We have to get out of here!"

"Why, whatever for?" The other woman was shocked as Kagome grabbed her hand and dragged her into the trees, towards the village as an angry voice called out.

"Where the hell are you, wench?" Kagome breathed heavily as her hand clutched at her side, a dark red substance seeped through her fingers as she ran.

"Kagome!" Kaede gasped, "Ye are hurt!"

"Not now." Kagome chewed the inside of her lip, "he's right behind- isn't there anything you can do?"

"Isn't that Inuyasha?" Kaede questioned, continuing when Kagome nodded, "What is wrong with him?"

"Naraku." Kagome breathed, "The bastard never died."

Kaede sucked in her breath as they reached the outskirts of her village, "I can put up a barrier around the village, that will buy you some time Kagome, but let me bandage your wound."

Kagome nodded and was rushed into the familiar hut of Kaede, she pulled off her torn shirt, and allowed Kaede to bandage the wound in her side. Quite suddenly she felt the other woman's fingers run along her back, and heard another sharp intake of breath, "What happened?" She asked, "Why do ye have this scar?"

"Kikyo." Kagome spat, leaving it at that.

Her shirt took only a few moments to sew- it wasn't the neatest of jobs but Kagome was in a rush. "Miroku and Sango are living a ways away from here- it would take ye three days- are ye able to make it?"

Kagome nodded, "I'll get there, don't worry Kaede." With those words she strung her bow and quiver over her shoulder and made her way to the outskirts of the village. Taking in a deep breath she raced into the forest.

A familiar whirlwind raced towards her and Kagome almost smiled with relief. "Kagome!" She was suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace, "Where have you been?" He asked, pulling her away to gaze into her pale, haunted face with concern.

"I went home, Kouga." She replied numbly, "I didn't want to... come back."

Kouga growled, "That damned halfbreed hurt you, didn't he?" He sniffed at the air and looked at her, "Why are you bleeding Kagome? What happened?" Kouga stiffened suddenly as he caught another scent that seemed familiar to him- and yet not so familiar.

"Wench!" It was Inuyasha, racing towards them, a strange weapon in his hand, Kagome pressed herself closer to a surprised Kouga.

"Inuyasha." Kouga said coldly, "What did you do to my Kagome?"

"Listen here, Naraku wants the girl, so hand her over." Inuyasha said coldy, stopping before the two.

"Naraku?" Kouga growled, "What happened to him being your worst enemy, huh?"

"Just what the hell are you going on about?" Inuyasha took a threatening step closer.

"Listen here, mutt, you dare lay another finger on my Kagome and-" An insistant tugging at his shirt caused him to look down.

Kagome shook her head slowly, "he's not the same as before- Naraku did something, please, just run." She murmured, "Don't hurt him."

Kouga sighed heavily and nodded, "Of course." With that he began to run swiftly through the trees, eventually leaving a very surprised hanyou in his dust.

"Thank you." Kagome murmured when they had come to a stop.

"Kagome?" Kouga was shocked as she grew limp in his arms- what color had been in her face was gone, "Kagome!"

_A/N Alright... chapter two is done and three is under way, I know that the story sucks, but review for me and let me know your thoughts._

_Aka-chan_


End file.
